


Ai Yori Aoshi drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Ai Yori Aoshi | Bluer Than Indigo
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 3-Nov-2006; humor; 100 words.For the 31_days "my pillow won't tell me where he has gone" prompt.This takes place after the similar scene in episode 10 of the anime ("Place Of Learning").





	1. Futowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 3-Nov-2006; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[my pillow won't tell me where he has gone](http://31-days.livejournal.com/801187.html)" prompt.
> 
> This takes place after the similar scene in episode 10 of the anime ("Place Of Learning").

Aoi had gathered up all of the bedding for an airing out. She suddenly hugged one futon tightly. _Oh, Kaoru_ , she thought, _just smelling your futon—_

But then, she sweat-dropped. _This futon SMELLS_ , she thought. _Has Kaoru not been bathing? Maybe he fell into a sewer... or maybe he's been shoveling fertilizer..._

Miyabi suddenly walked up. "What are you doing, Lady Aoi?" she asked. 

An embarrassed Aoi was nevertheless completely honest. "I couldn't help myself," she said, "because it's Kaoru's futon, and—"

"That isn't Kaoru's futon," Miyabi said. "That's Tina's futon."

"Eww," said Aoi, for two or three different reasons.


	2. You Always Hurt The Ones You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 4-Jan-2007; angst/humor?; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) 2006 Theme Exchange #4 "a heart worth breaking" prompt.
> 
> This is an out-take from episode 3 of the anime.
> 
> This contains cruel humor. Reader discretion is advised.

As Miyabi drove her car, Aoi silently watched the rain fall.

"...your mother and father were terribly worried about you," Miyabi was saying, "and if something were to happen to you, *I* would—"

"But why?" Aoi suddenly asked. "Don't you trust me? Why can't you let me stay with Kaoru, and let me be HAPPY?"

"We can't let you be happy because we LOVE you," Miyabi said.

Unable to understand this contradiction, Aoi began to cry. Her eyes lost focus, and she made pitiful half-mad laughing sounds as she wept.

Miyabi grimaced. _I could have worded that better_ , she thought.


	3. Retina Scam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 3-Aug-2007; humor/romance?; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[in my eyes reside dreams of you](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains mild slapstick violence. Reader discretion is advised.

Tina and Taeko watched Aoi stumble past, with her arms outstretched and her eyes closed. "What's wrong with her?" Tina asked.

"She heard an old wives' tale that an image of the last thing a person sees remains in their eyes, even after they die," Taeko said. "She hasn't opened her eyes since she watched Kaoru leave, earlier this morning. It's awfully romantic, if a bit strange."

Aoi suddenly walked into a wall full-on, and whacked her head against it with a dull thud.

"If she ain't careful," Tina said, "she'll find out whether that tale is true real soon."


End file.
